Overhaul
Overhaul is an elder Autobot warrior, having fought alongside Optimus Prime during the Unicron Battles and Powerlinx Battles, and likely before that, as well. He is gruff and oftentimes confrontational, but exceptionally loyal to the Autobot cause. He says he prefers to work alone, but knows deep down the value of friendship and teamwork. As Leobreaker, his gung-ho attitude is heavily amplified, but he's no longer so independent-minded. He's become fast friends with Snarl of the Jungle Planet, and has even gained his own personal Mini-Con attendants. He's even taken a shine to Earth team sports like baseball, possibly as a replacement for war. This new focus on teamwork does have its downside; he harbors a little bit of resentment that his "Savage Claw Mode" combination with Optimus might not be as strong as the "Sonic Wing Mode" the Autobot leader can form with Wing Saber. He is the cousin of the Decepticon Brushguard. Fiction Overhaul was one of the most bull-headed members of the Autobots. During a skirmish with the Decepticons, he charged into battle without backup and was pinned under a massive boulder. When he came to, Optimus Prime was personally defending Overhaul's position, apologising to him for not coming sooner. This taught Overhaul to value friendship and camaraderie. Soon afterwards, the Unicron Singularity threatened to destroy Cybertron, so Overhaul accompanied Optimus Prime's unit to Earth in search of the Cyber Planet Keys that would restore the Allspark of Primus, at least according to the time-travelling Vector Prime. During the construction of their new base on Earth, Overhaul alone completed the application of the stealth coating that prevented their base from being detected by Megatron and Starscream. Haven When Optimus was battling the Decepticons, Overhaul arrived to back him up. When searching for the Omega Lock, he preferred just to search rather than wait for more information. He later chased away Starscream and Thundercracker with the help of Red Alert. Overhaul stood idly next to a hole with Optimus Prime, asking him to bring Starscream and Thundercracker to ground level so he could fight them. Instead, he was hit from the sky by Thundercracker. This caused him to get angry, and he was able to use Cyber Key power to fight back. Overhaul accompanied Optimus Prime to the Omega Lock symbol in the sky. He sped ahead to the light source but was spun out by Thundercracker aiming a beam of light at him. Speed During the earthquake, Overhaul was part of Optimus Prime's team to save humans without exposing themselves. He teamed up with Landmine and was able to remove an obstacle allowing some humans to evacuate safely to city hall. Overhaul pulled on a large Autobot excavator, freeing him from snagged roots. He deployed when Thundercracker attacked the civilian Autobots. Later, when an Autobot civilian discovered the warp coordinates leading to a Cyber Planet Key on another world, Overhaul and Landmine were selected to scout out this strange, prehistoric planet. Unfortunately, due to interference from Thundercracker, Overhaul was left stranded by himself. After realizing he had no chance for contact with Earth, he decided to set off to explore. He didn't get far, as a fissure opened up and caused him to fall in. He awoke later to find Backstop peering down at him. After a quick meeting and small confrontation with Snarl, he learned about Megatron's plot to get the planet's Cyber Planet Key. gainst the others' advice, Overhaul confronted Scourge and demanded the Cyber Planet Key. He attacked using his Cyber Key Power, knocking the tyrant back. Scourge responded in kind by grabbing Overhaul and proceeding to fry the Autobot with his fire breath. Overhaul was about to be defeated until he was snatched away at the last minute by Snarl, who thus blew his cover in Scourge's ranks. Later, at a volcano, Overhaul attempted to get used to heat by wading into lava. After that, he returned to the temple to fight once again for the key. He was first attacked by Undermine, who was quickly defeated, followed by Brimstone. Scourge attacked once again with his fire breath. Overhaul shrugged it off until Megatron arrived and threw Snarl into Overhaul. Scourge used the opportunity to pounce upon the unconscious Snarl, but Overhaul jumped in the way of all the blows. Snarl called upon the power of the beast totem, which caused Overhaul to be reborn as Leobreaker. In his new form, he quickly snatched up Snarl and retreated. When Optimus Prime and Vector Prime arrived from Velocitron, Leobreaker saved them from a giant plant and revealed himself as Overhaul. Later, when Scourge pitted the off-world Autobots and Decepticons against each other, Optimus ordered Leo Breaker not to attack. Tensions escalated, however, and he jumped forward to attack Megatron. Megatron carried him into the upper atmosphere and slammed Leobreaker under his feet. Leobreaker lay prone under the Decepticon leader but called upon lightning to knock Megatron away. After recovering, he combined with Optimus Prime into Cyber Claw mode. They blasted Megatron, and the Decepticons retreated. Leobreaker combined again with Optimus Prime while having a discussion about out. He lamented about attacking Scourge but was interrupted by Sideways calling for help. He eventually brought the Autobots to a staged confrontation with the Decepticons. During the battle he saw Sideways watching them all and confronted him afterward. He did not believe Sideways's story about being a special agent, but still let him go. Sand Leobreaker took a break from Jungle Planet and accompanied Optimus Prime to Velocitron in order to protect the Planet Cup. They again combined in order to fight Megatron. Using Cyber Key Power, they attacked with enough force to caused Megatron to lose the Planet Cup from his grasp. Champion Upon his return to Jungle Planet, he encountered the Decepticons and once again combined with Optimus Prime to defeat Ransack and Crumplezone. Leobreaker combined again with Optimus Prime to finally confront Scourge. After being knocked apart, he forced himself to face Scourge on his own. He struck the first blow, but was quickly knocked out. Megatron was going to finish Leobreaker off until Scourge said the Autobot had suffered enough. After his defeat Leobreaker went back to the volcano to sulk until Snarl came to talk him out of his rut. He reflected on his past as Overhaul, when he mostly worked alone, but realized that Optimus Prime had always been looking out for him. Leobreaker accompanied Optimus Prime for his next showdown with Scourge. He was caught by Thundercracker in a net, but was eventually freed by Vector Prime. When Lori was in danger from Scourge, he stepped in front to protect her. Optimus Prime eventually called on his aid in battle, and they combined again into Savage Claw mode. Scourge's attack separated them, but they combined again using Leobreaker as the other arm. They immediately used Cyber Key Power and punched Scourge out, giving him a black eye. After the Autobots received the Cyber Planet Key from Scourge, the Autobots hid it from the Decepticons in a box. Then duplicate boxes were given to all the other Autobots to confuse the Decepticons. When the Decepticons attacked, Leobreaker took cover and yelled at his airborne attackers to come down and fight. The Autobots scattered, with Leobreaker and Snarl staying out of the jungle cover to attract more Decepticons their way. They fell into a sinkhole dug by Mudflap and began getting a beating, but eventually the Autobots launched Mudflap into the water. Leobreaker believed that he was in fact the actual holder of the Cyber Planet Key and decided to head into the jungle. He encountered Megatron, but ran off rather than risk the key in a fight. Optimus Prime showed up and they combined, but were beaten by Starscream. Megatron held the key until Optimus Prime opened a space bridge, bringing reinforcements. The Autobots provided a crippling blow to Megatron, winning back the key. Leobreaker was selected by Snarl to enter in the Cyber Planet Key to the Omega Lock After combining the two, he and the rest of the Autobots were contacted by Primus via the Mini-Cons. Afterward they headed to the north pole and dove deep into a hole they found there. He was buried alive by Starscream Trap and then freed by Jetfire Invasion. Leobreaker ran wires to connect the base with the human telephone grid to connect with and keep the refugee Autobots calm. He later travelled away from Earth via the space bridge. When Starscream was injured while attacking the Autobots, Leobreaker attacked, breaking off Starscream's sword. But he was still eventually knocked away. To defeat Starscream, he combined with Optimus Prime. They ran into Starscream's missile to protect the kids. Leobreaker was around when the Autobots met Colonel Franklin. He fought Scourge when the Decepticons invaded Earth, but was defeated along with Snarl. Revelation Leobreaker combined with Optimus Prime so he could battle his way toward Megatron. They were delayed by Scourge. Critical Leobreaker continued to battle Megatron and his forces. He prevented Thundercracker from attacking the Cybertron Defense Team. Once at the volcanic island, he helped fight Crumplezone with Override. He followed Scourge toward Starscream. Leobreaker entered the volcano with Optimus Prime and Vector Prime. He encountered Sideways and combined with Optimus to battle him. They distracted Sideways enough for Scourge to pounce. Scourge attacked Vector Prime as well until the Autobots attacked him. They blocked Megatron's way until the volcano erupted, forcing them out. They attacked Starscream to cut off his energon flow. Starscream Leobreaker was split apart by Starscream when he was "smacked so hard". Later he headed out with Evac and Override to take the Omega Lock to Cybertron. Leobreaker was stopped with Override and Evac by the space bridge being damaged. Megatron attacked, trapping him until the Omega Lock revealed a path for them. They jumped and fell onto Cybertron. When Optimus Prime combined with Wing Saber, he expressed that it couldn't be better than Savage Claw mode, but still cheered on Optimus until Megatron attacked him instead, taking the Omega Lock. Optimus won it back and Leobreaker was present when Optimus presented it, causing the apparent demise of Cybertron. He was angry at first, but then helped lead part of the team off of Cybertron to the moon to watch the transformation of Primus. He hoped Primus wouldn't be angry at him standing on him with dirty feet. He teamed up with Landmine and Jetfire to send Thunderblast flying off into space. Leobreaker attempted to take Megatron down and lunged at him. In doing so the fog surrounding Megatron disappeared to reveal the Decepticon leader reborn. The fog surrounded Leobreaker to create a dark clone known as Nemesis Breaker. They engage in combat, but Megatron stops the fight to combine into Dark Claw Mode. Darkness While battling Megatron in Savage Claw mode, him and Optimus found they were evenly matched to Megatron with his new Dark Claw Modes, so they fall back for a bit. When the need to get vaccinated for the travel to Gigantion came up, Leobreaker was apprehensive. Warp Upon landing on Gigantion, he and the other Autobots split into a group when he noticed paved roads that had to have been constructed. When the Autobots reached a giant rock blocking their path, he was the first to attack. Giant Afterward, he helped unload equipment from the ship for the Autobots to use the Omega Lock. While searching for data on the location of the Cyber Planet Key, he was one of the first severely beaten by Galvatron. Leobreaker watched as Coby showed off his new Scrapmetal suit, then was placed in search team two with Snarl and Jetfire. He ran through the underground until Jetfire stopped them in front of a chasm. He decided to go down, proclaiming that cats always land on their feet. When they landed they were immediately ambushed by Thundercracker. Leobreaker and Scourge kept moving while Jetfire stayed to fight the Decepticon. Leobreaker talked to Snarl about the connection that Snarl felt with the damage Jungle Planet was taking from the black hole. He wondered why he couldn't feel the connection, but Snarl assured him that it was a good thing. He later encountered Scourge and was glad to finally take him on 1-on-1. In beast mode he latched onto Scourge but was tossed aside. Their battle took them further across the undercity of Gigantion. He emerged from the dust damaged, but intact. However, he wasn't about to let Scourge leave the fight. After Scourge took down Snarl, Leobraker lunged at him. He was caught and fried with Scourge's twin fire breathing heads. Quickly, he and Snarl charged at Scourge. After a large explosion, Scourge emerged alone, with both Leobreaker and Snarl nowhere to be found...Challenge...until they were found unconscious by Coby and his team. After he recovered, Leobreaker joined the rest of the Autobots when they found Gigantion's Cyber Planet Key. Optimus He watched Vector Prime insert the final Cyber Planet Key into the Omega Lock. When Galvatron arrived, Leobreaker was defeated with the rest of the Autobots, and the Omega Lock was stolen. He later returned from Gigantion with the rest of the Autobots. Upon returning, Leobreaker watched as Jungle Planet was hit hard by the black hole, then pulled into a space bridge. Later he helped evacuate the inhabitants there while the magnetic bridge was losing power. While the supersized Thundercracker taunted Optimus Prime, Leobreaker attacked him from behind. Leobreaker helped build the rockets to kick Jungle Planet back into orbit. He returned again when the rocket was damaged to help repair it. When Scourge went to stop the falling rocket, Leobreaker followed to keep it up and manually adjust the planet's trajectory. After the planet was saved, he joined the rest of the Autobots to assist Optimus Prime against Galvatron. Leobreaker was present at the first Intergalactic Peace Conference. To win leadership of Beast Planet, Leobreaker donned a cape and fought against Scourge. After trading blows, he was defeated by Scourge, who remained in his leadership position. Afterward, he was shocked to see Scourge turn over a new leaf, saying they should fight less. He later said goodbye to Scourge to leave for space as part of Optimus Prime's team. Later he confronted the enigmatic Initial T. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots